The Past Before The Present
by Taiora Love
Summary: Four years after their trip to the digital world, the digidestined find out the real reason why they were the ones to be chosen. This has to do with something that happened long ago!!! *Another Taiora*


_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

**This story takes place 4 years after the first season.  The ages are:**

**            Joe-16**

**Tai, Sora, Matt- 15**

**            Izzy, Mimi- 14**

**            T.K., Kari- 12**

It's the four year anniversary for the digidestined first trip to the Digiworld.  And to celebrate it, the kids decided to hang out at Izzy's house.  The eight of them were all there, chatting away about their memories of the past.  Then Izzy's laptop started beeping.  Izzy got up and went over and check why it was beeping.  When he opened up light filled the room.  You could here comments like "Hey what's going on?" throughout the room.  

The light then turned into a human shaped which formed into Gennai.

            "Well, hello kiddos!  Long time no see!  Wow!  I guess you guys aren't kiddos any more!"  He said as he looked around the room, noticing how much the kids had grown.  He barely recognized them.

            "Gennai, what are you doing here?"  Mimi asked.

            "Well, this is the marking of your four year anniversary of your first trip to our world. Right?"  The kids nodded their heads.

"Well I figured that this would be the most excellent opportunity to tell you the story about why you kids were chosen to be the digidestined?"

            "There's a reason?"  Matt asked.

            "Well, we didn't pull your names out of hat."

            "Are you going to tell or do we have to wait till we're little old people?"  Tai barked at Gennai.

            "Yes I am.  Now all of you sit down.  This story may take a while and you better get comfortable."  The kids all took their seats around the world.

            "Many years ago, and I mean many years ago, the digital world and real world were one.  That means that both humans and digimon lived together on the same planet.  Life was alright and all but there were some scrabbles between the human race and digimon.  Then one day a couple of digimon wanted to destroy the human race off the face of the planet.  So they gathered enough energy to release the legendary Destruction.  A great wizard digimon had created this massive chaos, years before but he decided that if he would release its power it would destroy the entire planet.  So, he locked it away.  Now that it was released there was only a short amount of time to destroy it before it reached the planet.  There was only one thing strong enough to destroy the Destruction.  And that was the Guided Light.  This element was kept hidden very well and it was told only the purest of souls would be able to find it and control it.  The challenge was to find this certain person who was brave enough to find it since there was sure to be dangers along the way in finding the Guided Light."  

~Fades~

             It was another tough day of training for The Protectors, the government top leading military.  It was hard to get into The Protectors.  Boys were required by law to join the army by the age of ten since there was a great desperate for soldiers doing this time and age.  After their basic training, that was when it was determined if the boys were strong enough to join The Protectors or some other military group.  But if you made it into The Protectors, it was quite an honor.  The soldiers were at their lockers after the training.  

            "Hey, are you excited about our next mission coming up this week?"  A blonde boy closed his locker and looked over to the other boy next to him.  The other boy shrugged his shoulders.

            "Not really, the missions are all boring now.  I wish something new would happen."

            "Yeah, I know what you mean dude."  The blonde boy leaned against his locker.

            "I'm thinking I might quit."  

            "Why would you do that?  It took a lot of hard work to get here so early and now you want to quit!"

            "It's not worth it anymore.  I just want to go back home." He then closed his locker and leaned against it, hitting his head hard on it.

            "You're still missing that girl, aren't you?"  The other boy sighed.

            "Yes, I miss Sora the most.  We write letters to each other but it doesn't help much.  I haven't seen my best friend in five years.  That's way to long for me."  Then the commander stormed into the locker room.

            "KAMIYA!"  The two boys look over to the man.  The blonde leaned over and whispered into his ear.

            "What did you do this time?"

            "Nothing, Yamato."  The man marched over to the two boys.

            "Kamiya, the lead major would like a word with you right now!  Hurry up and follow me!"  He then started to walk off, Taichi started to follow him.           

            "Hey, Taichi, I'll tell the boys you went in peace!"  Yamato laughed.

             Taichi had to go to the very top level of the building.  When he entered the room, there were about fifteen men in there.  The room was almost pitch black except there was a little bit of lit coming from the walls.

            "Officer Kamiya, sir, as requested."

            "Thank you, Commander Katoki.  You may leave now."

            "Yes sir!"  And with that the man left.

            "Please son, take a seat."  Taichi sat down to the empty seat in front of him.  He was still very confused about what this was all about."

            "Kamiya, we went over your status and your mission reviews and they show that you're the best soldier in The Protectors and that is quite a surprise since you are still so young."

            "So we thought you will be the best one to choose to carry this mission."

            "What mission?"  Taichi was confused.  One thing that surprised him was the fact that they called him the best soldier in The Protectors.  He didn't do anything special.  He just tried he's hardest to make her proud of him.  Like he said he would.

            "Have you ever heard of The Destruction, my boy?"

            "Yes, I'm familiar to it, sir."

            "Well, recently a couple of digimon had released its power and I'm afraid that we haven't got much time before it reaches here and destroy our whole planet."  Taichi's eyes were wide open.

            "But from what I heard, if The Destruction was ever freed, there would be nothing to stop it."

            "No, that's not the truth.  There is something that can stop it!"

            "It's called the Guided Light."

            "The Guided Light?"  Taichi had a confused face on.

            "Yes but its well hidden and it's told that the journey to find it is a rough one full of dangers.  And only the bravest and strongest warrior can find and set the Guided Light free."

            "And that's what we want you to do, go and find the Guided Light before the Destruction comes and destroys us."

            "You sure I'm the right one for the job?"  Taichi pointed to himself.

           "Yes, positive.  We will give you a day to return home as well if you want any of The Protectors' men to go with you.  Then after the day is past you are to go to the scientist Izumi.  He is an expert about the Guided Light and he will help you on where to find it."

           "So will you accept this mission, Kamiya?  This mission could save the lives of all of us."  Taichi sat still for a moment, thinking it though.  He took back what he said earlier to Yamato about something new happening.  Maybe he would bring Yamato along; he could be of some major help.  And he had a chance to go home!  He's home seemed like nothing like a dream to him and he would get to see her once again.  He would to get to see Sora.  The one he missed dearly.  Taichi got up from the seat.

            "I will do it!"  Smiles came upon all the men faces.

            "Excellent, you leave right away!"

            Taichi went to pack his thing and told Yamato about what he had to do.  Yamato agreed to go but while Taichi was at home he thought he would go and visit his brother at the Family Reserved, the place where the families of soldiers lived at.  Taichi sister lived there as well since Taichi's parents died a couple years earlier.  Taichi agreed to let Yamato go to the reserved and while he was there to check on his sister, Hikari.  Then Yamato would meet him at the Yellow Fields.  So they both departed from the base and headed on their way.

            When Taichi finally arrived to his home town he couldn't believe how much it changed over the years.  The townspeople looked at him oddly.  He did kind of stand out with his uniform.  He ran over to someone he knew in the past.

            "Hello, Mrs. Yukawa."  The old lady arranged her eye glasses to take a good look at the boy.  She was the mayor's wife.  She was out shopping for things for home.

            "Excuse boy, but who I pray are you?"

            "It's me, Mrs. Yukawa, Taichi Kamiya."  Her eyes grew big as well as a smile.

            "Oh my lord, Taichi, that's really you.  Boy, you look so different.  All big and strong.  My, My, it's good to see you again.  Welcome home."  She gave him a hug which Taichi returned to then he pulled away.

            "Thank you.  It's good to be back.  I have a question, are the Takenouchi's still living at the same house."

            "They sure do, you want to go visit young Sora?"

            "Yes I do, I only have a day to be here."

            "Well, that's sad you can't stay long.  Good luck if Sora's home that girl is something else. You two were so cute when you two were young.  You never saw one of you alone.  You two were always together.  It totally broke poor Sora's heart when you left to join the army.  Poor soul.  Well I have to take off.  It was great seeing you!"

            "Same here."  And Taichi headed to what he remembered was the Takenouchi's home.  When he knocked he saw Mrs. Takenouchi who freaked out to learn that the man was the small Taichi see once knew.  She too, hugged him while crying since he was almost a son to her.  Once they broke apart Taichi asked about Sora.  

            "She's fighting the invading digimon on the mountain as with the rest of the Guardian Force.  But I'm worried she should have been back by now."

            "I'm going to go help."  Taichi dashed out of the house.  He reached the mountain were there was a fleat of flying digimon known as Vilemon.  Taichi batted some of them away with his sword.  He then asked a man near by where Sora was.     "Captain Sora is in the cave fighting the King of the Vilemon."  Taichi ran though the cave killing any digimon that was in the way.  He finally spotted a young girl who was wearing a black and blue dress fighting an over sized Vilemon.  The digimon sent her flying hard against the wall.  That's when Taichi jumped in and started to fight the monster.  He was actually quite easy for him since he fought harder digimon in The Protectors.  The Vilemon didn't even leave a scratch on him.  The girl struggle to get up but Taichi went over to help her out.  

            "Who do you think you are?  I could of taken care of him eventually.  Who are you anyway?"  Taichi looked in her eyes.  Right now they were full of anger.  She was always so cute when she was mad.  That's why he would always try he's best to make her angry when they were kids.  But she looked totally different from when they were kids so long ago.  She was a better looker now and had grown up a lot during the past years.  But her eyes looked exactly the same to him.  He could never forget them.

            "I can't believe it, you don't remember me!  I am so hurt!"  Taichi put on a fake frown."  Sora was confused to who this guy was.  She looked into his eyes as well.  They were very familiar to her, the same chocolate eyes as of her friend Taichi.  Wait!

            "Taichi?" she whispered.  Taichi gave her winked.  A huge smile grew upon her face and she jumped into his arms.  Taichi held her tight.

            "Taichi, I can't believe it's you!  It's really you!  Oh I missed you so much!"  Tears of joy rolled down her cheek.

            "I missed you, too."  To Taichi surprise, Sora smelled exactly the same.  It was the same flowery smell from five years ago.  The Takenouchi's must still work with flowers here in town.

            Sora pulled away from him and studied him.  Her eyes went up and down his body.

            "You changed a lot.  I thought you would be the same old shrimp."

            "I thought you would be too, and I was right!"  Taichi laughed.

            "Hey!  I guess your personality hasn't changed!"

            "I'm sorry Sor, I was only playing.  I have to catch up for the five years.  But in honest truth you changed a lot to for the better."

            "Come on lets go home, we need to catch up on so much."  Sora grabbed his arm and started to pull him home.

~Fades to Izzy's room~

            "I don't get it Gennai are you saying we had another life before this one?"  Matt asked.

            "Not you guys, these are your ancestors."

            "Wow, that's real neat, that Tai and I are friends since we are little then too!"  Sora put her hands together making a clap noise.

            "Yeah and in the story it sounds like Tai likes Sora.  That's another thing that's the same."  Kari smiled.  Taichi gave her an evil stare but then brushed a bit.

             "Sora's just my friend."

            "Yeah, sure Tai." Joe stated.

            "So when do the rest of us join the story?" Mimi wanted to know.

            "Well, if you let me continue, I'll tell you."

*******_Hey I hope this story wasn't a confusing one, it was kinda for me when I wrote it.  This story gets kinda funny when Taichi and Sora meet the rest.  So thank you for reading my fic and I hope you will be kind and review this story!  Thank you!!!  Luv ya all!!!  Oh yeah you can look for Taiora later on and I might throw in Takari I'm not sure yet.***  _


End file.
